Control, from a remote location, of an application executing on a device enables user-control of such application without requiring the user to be physically present at the device. Such remote control may enable a single expert user to control numerous applications that may be executing on devices at any number of different geographical locations. Furthermore, remote viewing enables one or more individuals to monitor the execution of an application from various geographic locations.